jonasfandomcom-20200213-history
Macy-Nick Relationship
Nacy is the pairing of [[Nick Lucas|'N'''ick ]]Jonas and [[Macy Misa|M'acy''' Misa]]. In the first season, the two had little interaction on screen, though Macy admired all three brothers, as a fan. However, in season two the pair developed romantic feelings for each other and eventually become a couple. According to producer Lester Lewis, Nick came to him with the idea of making Nick and Macy into a couple in season two, but he had previously thought about that happening, as well, and has described the pairing as being a more real couple, because they had no drama. Season 1 Although the pair have very little on-screen, Macy makes occasional references to him. Macy claims that she doesn't like any one member of the band more than the other, however, it appears she has a bigger crush on Nick. When dating Randolph, she tries to turn him into Nick using her "Book of Nick", until he dumps her. In "Band's Best Friend", Macy is excited when Stella gives her a chip dip spot that looks like Nick, saying that the chives "reflect his intense demeanor". She also notes how a stain on the floor looks like him. In "Cold Shoulder", together with Joe, the pair of them investigate who the undercover paparazzi could be, and Nick is sympathetic when they discover that it's her, and assures her he knows she would never do anything to hurt them. Nick also shows concern for Macy when she is trapped with crazed fans in "Keeping It Real", and is sad to hurt her feelings in "Chasing the Dream". There is also a moment in "Frantic Romantic", when the two look at each other, and look away, without the other realizing it. Season 2 When Macy and Stella arrive in L.A to spend the summer with the boys, Nick says it's good to see Macy and they hug for a while, where Nick seems to realize something, and pulls away. In "Back to the Beach", Nick tells Macy that she is on vacation and that she should stop writing on her blog. Nick then tries to close the computer and Macy tries to at the same time, they then touch hands and share a little moment. When Macy is asked to work for Stone Stevens, Nick steps in and says that she won't. Macy is furious and quits from JONAS, also breaking her friendship with Nick. He tries to get her to change her mind about quitting, by surfing, but falls and hurts himself. of the deleted kiss]]He admits that she seems different this summer to the way she's been in the past, and admits he doesn't want her working for Stone, because it would mean they'd have less time to hang out, so Macy passes on Stone's offer. The episode ends with her and Nick walking on the beach and having a great time. In "And... Action!",. Macy talks about all the qualities she likes in a guy and hints that if Nick likes a girl, he should tell her so she doesn't get confused by the messages he was sending. By the end of the episode, she confesses that she was describing him, and she would like to be more than friends with him. Nick feels the same way, and calls her "his Macy". The pair are about to kiss, but Stella interrupts them. They continue to hide their relationship in "The Secret", moving away from each other when the others catch them watching a fishing show together, but Macy is frustrated about having to keep the relationship a secret from Stella. Nick eventually feels bad about this, and writes her a song, Your Biggest Fan, and plays it with the others watching, where Macy turns to Stella and admits," he likes me". At this point, Macy announces the pair have been dating for 14 days, 7 hours and 23 minutes. On their one month anniversary, (Up in the Air), Kevin finds out that Macy's family give homemade gifts, so to give her something special, Nick makes her a mug. She gives him a watch as his gift, and Nick gives her earrings as a back-up gift, in case Kevin was wrong about the home-made gift. Macy thinks the mug is sweet though and kisses him on the cheek. Though the series shifts its focus from the couple after this episode, there are still several hints to their relationship. In A Wasabi Story, Macy acts cute and girly to talk Nick into letting her play golf, and he calls her adorable, and when it is her turn to putt, he calls her sweetie. In The Flirt Locker, Nick asks Macy's opinion on how he looks for his interview and doesn't like that she calls him adorable, but she gives him a pep talk, and he gives her a kiss on the cheek and tells her she is "the best". In Boat Trip, Nick and Macy plot together to get Joe and Stella to talk, and steer the boat together. Nick also tries to calm Macy down when she is panicking. Though a kiss was filmed for the couple, it was confirmed by Paul Hoen that it hadn't made the final cut, and would not appear in the series. *Nick tells Macy she's the best and kisses her on the cheek. (The Flirt Locker) * When referring to Joe and Nick, Macy says "They're so cute!" to Stella when Stella and Joe make it official (boyfriend/girlfriend). (On The Radio) * Nick takes Macy out to have lunch with Montra. (On The Radio) * Nick seems to value Macy's opinion when he asks her what she thinks he should do about Montra's offer. (On The Radio) * Nick trusts Macy. When Stella asks Macy if she knew about Nick's side project with Montra she says "Yes." which shows that Nick can confine in Macy and talk to her about things. (On The Radio) * Nick and Macy's relationship seems really deep compared to Joe and Stella when she says "We talk through it like we always do and then totally made the decision together.". (On The Radio) * Macy says she and Nick don't lie to each other. (On The Radio) * Nick says he can tell if Macy is lying. It shows that they know each other well. (On The Radio) * Nick tries to calm Macy down when she starts to panic. ("Macy, breathe."). (Band of Brothers) Many of these moments are thanks to NickLovesMacy on YouTube. The last 7 bullets are thanks to ''JonasLAEpisodes ''on YouTube. Category:Couples Category:Relationships Category:Browse